


Crybaby Bridge

by EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7), Justwrite621



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: EGChallenge3, Gallavich Halloween, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwrite621/pseuds/Justwrite621
Summary: Special thank you to my wonderful beta and my Mandy, Twisted_Kitten90(Ages have been changed to fit the story)





	Crybaby Bridge

It's empty in the ballpark except the group of boys who are being bad like boys are. The Milkoviches and the Gallaghers, sitting around acting older than they are, drinking stolen beers and smoking cigarettes. 14 year old Colin is telling a story watching the faces of his younger brothers, 12 year old Iggy and 11 year old Mickey, and their friends, 13 year old Lip and 11 year old Ian.

 

“I'm telling ya, the old Quicken Bridge on the way to the North Side is where it happened.  20 years ago a couple of losers threw their kid off the bridge! They kid died and now haunts the bridge on Halloween night pushing kids off it.” Colin says to the boys. “That’s why it’s nicknamed Crybaby Bridge”.

 

“You're lying” said Mickey matter of factly. “You're just trying to scare us.”

 

“Then we dare you” says Iggy loudly. “We dare you and Red, on Halloween night, to cross the bridge. Stand in the middle and wait for the ghost.” 

 

“Mickey?” Ian asks to his best friend nervously.

 

Mickey looks to Ian and holds up his hand, “And if we do it?”

 

Colin looks at Iggy and nods, “We'll give you all our candy. All north side trick or treating, full sized candy bars.”

 

Mickey looks to Ian and wiggles his eyebrows, “All your candy?”

 

Colin and Iggy look between each other again and nod, “All of it.” 

 

“You all are fucking stupid” Lip says sarcastically. “There is no such thing as ghosts”.

 

Colin looks at Lip, “Then you go with them. If you're not scared that is.”

 

Lip scoffs before responding, “Fine, just know I'm going to love those candy bars for the next two months!”

 

The boys sit around talking for a while longer before they head home. Mickey goes home with Ian and Lip and the two older Milkovich boys head towards their house.

 

Once in their room Ian looks at Mickey, “What if it's true? What if the ghost pushes us off the bridge?”

 

“Ian c'mon, we can fight back. There will be three of us.”

 

“Yeah I guess your right” Ian says nervously to his best friend.

 

“Hey have I ever let you down before?” Ian smiles at Mickey, they have been best friends since kindergarten and Mickey has always looked out for him. The only other person who has had his back more is Lip.

 

“No Mick, never”.

 

“Good Gallagher, now let's go watch some scary movies”.

 

Ian laughs “Okay, okay. I think Fiona bought some popcorn and pop too.” The boys head downstairs and spend the night watching movies and the bridge isn't mentioned again. 

 

 

EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG*EG

 

 

Two weeks later, it's Halloween night and the boys are all at the Gallagher house getting ready.  Colin, Iggy, and Lip are all dressed in plain clothes with fake blood and dirt for their zombie costumes. Ian and Mickey decided on a matching costume set and they are dressed with Mickey as a prisoner in black and white stripes and Ian as a cop. They laugh while Fiona takes pictures and tells them to behave and be home by 11. They head out and immediately go to the North Side. After a couple hours they have full pillowcases of candy and head towards the bridge. Iggy and Colin said they would meet them here at 10:30. Ian looks at the dark bridge nervously, listening to the roaring water below.

 

“I'm getting cold. Let's just go home.” Ian complains.

 

“No fucking way” Mickey yells “they are giving us months’ worth of candy Gallagher!! Let's just go!”

 

Lip sees a group of his friends and goes over talking to them, abandoning Ian and Mickey and giving up his portion of the North Side full sized candy bars they’re gonna get for crossing the bridge. 

 

“C'mon Ian. Let's just go across the bridge, we can be there when my brothers get here,” Mickey says pulling Ian onto the old wooden bridge. They walk to the center and stand quietly. 

 

“See Red, nothing to it!” Mickey boasts.

 

They are looking over the edge of the bridge into the freezing, rushing, water below when suddenly they hear footsteps. Before they can react, there are two ghostly figures fighting them and trying to push them off the bridge. Mickey and Ian drop their pillow cases and fight back both screaming for help. They struggle for a few minutes when all of a sudden the figures stop and start laughing. They take off their masks, and Ian and Mickey see Iggy and Colin cackling hysterically.

 

“You fucking assholes!!!” Mickey yells.

 

Ian stands and wipes the scared tears from his eyes, “You guys suck! I thought we were gonna die!”

 

“You should have seen your faces” Iggy laughs “ _Help us, help us, don't kill us Crybaby!”_ Iggy taunts and the two boys dissolve into giggles again.

 

Mickey grabs Ian's hand and picks up their candy “C’mon Ian, let's go home.”

 

They start off the bridge with Iggy and Colin following behind them, still laughing. They get off the bridge when they hear a small girlish giggle.

 

Ian spins around, “What was that?”

 

Mickey stops and looks, “What was what Ian?”

 

Ian looks into the dark, “I heard something. A little girl giggling.”

 

The four boys turn back to the bridge and see a little girl standing in the middle. She is dressed in white and has long brown hair. She is looking at them, before she points and giggles again.

 

“Crybabies” she whispers before she disappears into thin air.

 

The four boys all scream and start running. They don't stop until they hit the Gallagher house.

 

“Give us your fancy North Side full sized candy bars!” Mickey pants out, holding his side trying to catch his breath.

 

“Yeah, we did what you said we had to do! We crossed the bridge and waited for the ghost” Ian adds panting as well.

 

“Whatever, here it is” Iggy says before he tosses his pillowcase at Mickey and Colin tosses his at Ian. Both the older Milkovich boys scared but not wanting to admit it.

 

Mickey and Ian catch them and look inside before each yell out a _“fuck yeah!”_ and race inside to Ian and Lip’s room to sort out their candy.


End file.
